In the construction or remodeling of buildings, such as residential houses, molding or trim units are often used to add decorative features to the building. A particularly cost efficient and long lasting type of decorative unit is one that is molded from a foamed thermoplastic material, such as a high density polyurethane. Such polyurethane decorative units may be designed to simulate wood features on the building and can be molded as interchangeable or specially designed features. The exterior decorative units, such as louvers, pediments, door crossheads and mantels, shutters, medallions, or molding and trim are typically secured to the facing, such as brickwork or siding by the use of nails, with or without a construction adhesive.
While an exterior polyurethane molded decorative unit is durable and can decorate a house for an extended period of time, because it is usually secured to an uneven surface over its extent, problems can arise where a sealant is not provided in gaps between the decorative unit and the house facing. With the existence of such gaps, water and resultant ice, or snow, dirt, insects, and other contaminants have entry into the area between the rear of the decorative feature and the house facing. Not only do such contaminants provide an unsightly appearance, but the same can lead to damage of the decorative unit and/or the house facing, ultimately causing consequential water damage to the structure components. Most damage occurs at doors or windows where water enters and such damage may not be noticed for years. Caulk and adhesives also cannot be applied to wet or frozen surfaces and many times is omitted. Efforts to close such gaps by the use of caulk or other sealant about the border of the decorative unit routinely fail due to the exterior elements and the expansion and contraction effects caused by temperature changes between the decorative unit and the house facing. Also, such application of caulk or other sealant after the decorative unit is secured to the facing is time consuming and costly, and provides an unsightly appearance.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a molded exterior decorative unit for securement to a structural facing that, upon securement to the facing, will provide a flexible seal between the decorative unit and the facing, closing the area between the back surface of the decorative unit and the facing.